Imra Ardeen
History Saturn Girl: 1995 - Present Imra Ardeen is a member of President Luthor's innovative initiative for extraterrestrial beings to earn citizenship, specifically Imra is a member of the paramilitary team known as the Advena Legion. Codenamed Saturn Girl as a reference to her homeworld being the largest moon of Saturn, Titan. I guess some marketing people thought "Titan Girl" would incur some hostility from the West Coast teens in their tower. Imra's people are actually, according to J'onn and Diana, a fairly young civilization and a product created by an ancient and unlikely alliance of Martian and Amazon civilizations. The Amazons discovered a Martian spy among them in ancient times and Hippolyta chose to spare the outsider from punishment, citing that the foreigner was not human and therefore couldn't be found guilty of the offense which he was charged with (being a "man"). Though, by the time this spy was vindicated, the other Amazons had already destroyed much of his equipment and so he had to make contact with Mars for extraction. While the Martian delegation came to retrieve their scout, Hippolyta and her daughters met with the Martian envoys and a strange deal was made. The Amazons had a large prison which had reached capacity as its prisoners did not age on Themyscira. Death was deemed too cruel for their offense but exile posed a security risk to all of the residents of the Paradise Islands. So the Martians agreed to take many of these prisoners to show gratitude to Hippolyta for sparing their spy. The prisoners were thereafter relocated to a Martial penal colony on Titan where the Martians had already deposited many of their own who had been quarantined to a labor camp due to having been infected with a disease that caused them to take a static shape, with red skin and usually caused the loss of their psionic abilities. The Martians did not anticipate that the same plague which caused the quarantined prisoners to turn red also altered their DNA to allow breeding with humans, causing a new species to develop on the moon of Titan. Interestingly, the male Titans gained impressive strength and longevity while retaining a Martian appearance, but the females looked human aside from red eyes and had the natural psionic potential of unaffected Martians. Imra Ardeen is one such example, a human-looking alien with Martian psionic ability. Imra herself came to Earth after being abducted by Brainiac as part of his archiving of species, shortly before his arrival on Earth. Imra was in an experimentation cell when Brainiac's ship was scuttled. Due to the ship breaking apart in Earth's atmosphere, she and two other captives were able to escape their cells and get to a shuttle, but were intercepted by USAF fighters which escorted them to a military base for debriefing. After over a year spent in a detainment camp, Imra was one of the first candidates both to qualify and volunteer for the Advena Legion, quickly rising to become one of its poster children. Imra now serves as one of the Legion's more active field commanders. I have also been able to confirm she is not in a relationship with another member of the team.Oracle Files: Imra Ardeen Threat Assessment Resources * Titanian (Human/Martian) Physiology ** Potent Psionic Telepathy ** Psychic Blast * Advena Legion Training ** Expert Strategist and Leader ** Capable Markswoman * Advena Legion Equipment ** "Ring" (Gravity Dampening Belt) ** Select-Fire Handgun Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics she is also known as Saturn Woman. * Saturn on her shirt is a nod to her comics costume. * The Martian spy might be a nod to Jemm. Links and References * Appearances of Imra Ardeen * Character Gallery: Imra Ardeen Category:Characters Category:Advena Legion Members Category:Aliens Category:Marksmanship Category:Telepathy Category:Red Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Dating Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Female Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:DEO Category:27th Reality